The Choices we make
by puncher71
Summary: Summary: After Sirius falls at the ministry, Harry makes a hard choice, that could very well affect the whole world
1. Chapter 1

The Choices we make

by Puncher71

disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter one: Unexpected things

Summary: After Sirius falls at the ministry, Harry makes a hard choice, that could very well affect the whole world.

_"__Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship... Everything has its time. And everything ends." - Sarah Jane Smith_

As Sirius fell through the veil at the ministry, Time seemed to slow down and before anyone knew Harry was rushing to get to the veil while making sure his godfathers killer was dealt with at the same time:

" I killed Sirius Black! " singed an insane voice, Harry growled and saw the culprit Bellatrix Lestrange and she was taunting him all the while she laughed and then spoke in her sickly insane voice:

"You coming to get me?

Backing to the veil, Harry James Potter aged fifteen smirked and shout " Accio Bellatrix Lestrange"

Suddenly Lestrange came flying towards him and he then moved aside and she landed looking slightly shocked that a fifteen could summon her and as Harry Walked infront of her he looked her in the eyes and smirked and whispered:

_"_Flipendo"

And as she started to move she grabbed Harry and started to pull him almost into the veil as he fell it seemed he would have been joining her and all that could be heard was a screaming:

"If I'm going your coming to Potter the dark lord doesn't need you anymore" and that was the last thing they heard from Bellatrix Lestrange and with a force that was trying to pull him in, he reached for a rock and Harry Held onto a rock by the veil and everyone around them quickly grasped the situation, because half his body was in the veil it was trying to suck him in and you couldn't escape when you caught in it and as Remus approached him Harry shouted:

"No Don't if you try to help you to will be sucked into it as well get them to safety especially Hermione, she'll try to go after me, you can't let her maybe then I can find peace, but for now go"

"Harry, I'm so sorry I wish I could save you but it's impossible, the veil has you and you can't beat it"

"I Know and I wish I could of thought about what I did before I chased after Sirius, I guess the choices we make determine the outcome of our future"

Harry Tried to tighten his grip on the rock but felt himself start to slip, he wouldn't last long and he knew it, with a sad smile on his face he looked up at Remus and said:

"Don't be upset Remus, I'll be ok after all I'm going to see Mum and Dad again so Don't be sad, one day we will meet again, one day, I hope"

"Harry, you don't deserve this fate, I hope you understand that"

"Yes I do, goodbye Remus Its time to go"

"I'm Sorry"

and as Remus said that he looked at Harry and nodded and as Harry was about to lose his grip he heard Hermione scream

"NO! Harry!"

Harry then flew into the veil with a smile on his face and Remus then grabbed Hermione to stop her from chasing Harry Into the death veil he didn't want his other favourite student dying on him he already lost one.

"Let me go I need to get to Harry! Harry!"

"Hermione its to late he's gone"

"NO NO NO! that cant be Harry!"

Harry James Potter was gone everyone fell silent and just stared at the middle, Hermione fell to her knees and started to cry, he was gone and she never got the chance to tell him how she felt about him, sure he wasn't the brightest person but he could if he only focused but it was to late to tell him and now he would never know.

"I Love you Harry and I always will"

Remus then proceeded to take the students back to Hogwarts and as he did he remembered Harry's words, he will protect them to best ability, he was going to fulfil Harry's last wish even if it killed him, even Dumbledore will stop him, Harry was in a better place now and that was all that mattered, it seemed from the old wolf point of view that seemed to be dying inside anyway , if only he could of help him.

0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Harry was in the Veil and was thinking so I'm finally going home maybe now I find peace I only wish I told Hermione how I felt.

"Mr. Potter, you accepted dying and welcomed it with open arms and that takes true courage, not only did you show bravery but you stayed because you knew everything has a reason and everything has its time and for that you will be rewarded "

The voice was sweet and caring it was full love and joy and hope and it was welcoming and as he fell in a peaceful sleep of eternity, the sounded once more.

"Mr. Potter, through your sacrifice you will be rewarded, you will not this day you will raise and relive the choices you made and you will be able to make better ones, through the power of the creator, I send you back to September 1st 1991 and I hope you will embrace the chance you will be given, you shall retain all your memories and evil piece in your scar will be gone."

It then all went silent and as if the whole universe started over again, there was a huge bang and Harry Stumbled awake and into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

o0o0o0

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new story look out for more. please review and follow :) and I look forward to your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choices we make

Chapter two: Am I in a coma or back in time?

Disclaimer: yes, yes everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter but luckily I own the idea for this story :p

_"__One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood" - _Lucius Annaeus Seneca

As Harry Stumbled into the compartment, he wondered how he got here the last thing he could remember was the veil at the ministry but as he tried to remember everything else a huge headache appeared and as he tried to remember more, the pain got worse and worse, until the point he had to stop trying to remember and as he did the pain subsided.

Clutching his head Harry sat down in the compartment and held his head in his hand wondering why it hurt him so much to remember what had happened but a few minutes ago. as he looked outside the compartment window he could see he was in Kings cross station and he platform nine and three quarters was starting to get busier and busier as he went to sit down again he started looking at himself and it seemed he was in his First year, he was wearing Dudley's old torn clothes.

Leaning back on the bench he started to think this was all a dream and that he was actually dead or that the whole ministry thing had happened but he did start to wonder something's.

'ok so I went through the veil and now I'm here, maybe the ministry never happened and that I'm in a coma because Umbridge put me in one or maybe I'm back in time but somehow I have to get back home' thought Harry.

Little did he know that he couldn't get back home and the more he thought about it the more he got confused and the more he thought about every that had happen or would happen in this case he got a major headache maybe if he did go back in time by some super natural force, he could remember his memory but if he tried to remember to hard then maybe this pain would happen, perhaps something would help me get information from his mind, like an object.

As he thought about this more, if he did go back in time he could re-choose his decisions and become a better person but then he remembered something or someone but he couldn't remember their name just their face, this seemed another side affect of the time travel.

As he went to try once more on getting memories from the future or was it the past who knew, he remembered a voice sound a few words:

"you will be rewarded"

What did this mean he knew there was more but he couldn't remember and soon the familiar pain returned and to ease the pain he started to focus on what was happening on the platform. As he looked out on the platform he saw a girl with brown bushy hair and she seemed to be familiar, he could hear her or see her face but she did look familiar from the back or her. Who was this girl and what does she mean to him, that was another question added to his list as he leaned back on the bench once more, he closed his eyes and tried to relax but all these questions were starting to give him a headache as well.

As he closed his eyes and tried to relax, the compartment door opened and the brown haired girl came in, Harry slowly opened his eyes and went to greet the person, it seemed she was having trouble with her trunk, getting up he walked over and help her bring it in he placed her next to his which he had only just noticed, he smiled as he saw Hedwig and so he let her out and she hopped onto his shoulder.

The brown haired girl looked at him gawking and as she saw his scar, her next few words would allow Harry to remember who this girl was, but not allow him to remember what she was to him.

"Holy Cricket, You're Harry Potter" the girl said in a rush, she then continued while blushing "I'm Hermione Granger"

As she Said the Words "Hermione Granger", he remember it was his best friend and it seemed he could befriend her first instead of Ron perhaps, this was why he was here and maybe if he did this he could return home, for now he had to play it safe

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I hope we can be good friends" Said Harry as he gave her a lopsided grin, Hermione Blushed and started to get excited when he said he wanted to be friends, sitting opposite him she watched as Harry started to stroke Hedwig fathers, she was a beautiful snowy owl and Hedwig noticed Hermione and hopped off Harry and onto her and so Hermione looked at Harry asking if it were ok to stroke her.

Smiling Harry gave a nod and she started to stoke the beautiful owl and as she did Harry spoke:

"So Hermione tell me about yourself"

"Well, I'm a Muggleborn witch and I love to read books, there so enlightening you know and well its why I don't have any friends because I read a lot..."

"That cool, I read as well and I to don't have many friends, my cousin kept on scaring them away"

Soon their was a silence in the compartment and Harry went back to looking outside, the platform was now crowded and so the train was starting to get busier and as it neared the time for the train to part from London a bunch of red haired people rushed in, one looking very angry and the rest looking very tired.

Hermione saw these red haired family and sighed and spoke "Maybe they should get here earlier" as he continued to look at them he had a familiar feeling that he knew them but something was off, it wasn't a feeling of wanting to know it was a feeling of it best to avoid the mother and the youngest son and daughter and this confused him why was he saving these feeling against this family who he hardly knew.

Remembering it wasn't wise to try and remember who they were, he had a theory that in time his memory of this person would come back and he would learn why he didn't trust them.

As the train pulled away from the station, his journey was starting once again, if he was back in time then thing should come easier to him but if he was in a coma then he wouldn't be harmed in anyway, he was still confused by what had happened but with his best friend back by his side everything seemed to be right.

Suddenly the door opened and a rounded boy came in and said:

"Have you seen my toad?"

Hermione and Harry shook their heads and Harry spoke to the new comer, "No we haven't seen a toad but if you sit down, you'll find that he'll come back, after all they always do"

The boy sat down reluctantly but nodded at Harry's logic he then offered out his hand and said:

"I'm Neville Longbottom and you're?"

"Harry Potter and she's Hermione Granger" Shaking his hand while Hermione did a small wave and moved over to Harry's side.

And as they journeyed through the country side everything seemed to be getting better, but he still had questions and they were questions that needed to be answered.

o0o0o0

A/N: OK guys thanks for reading this chapter hope it went well shout outs for those who review and the people who reviewed for me are:

Penny is wise  
Red Phoenix Dragon  
moon fire 96

and my first reviewer of this story

Rainbow2007

Thank you guys for reviewing and continuing to support this story, if you haven't reviewed plz do if you haven't followed please do and think about adding a favorite as well ;) look out for more chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Choices we make

Chapter three: The end of the train Journey

A/N: I understand people may be confused but because he went back in time a side affect is getting major headaches when trying to remember things, this I put in place to protect the time stream again this will be explained in the story :) anyway I don't own Harry Potter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"I never had a policy; I have just tried to do my very best each and every day." __ Abraham Lincoln_

As the Hogwarts express travelled on the tracks through the country side, Hermione and Neville were sleeping and while they slept peacefully, Harry looked out the window and began to try to see what he could remember.

It seemed if he did go back in time the time travel had dampened his memories of the future that's if he was in the past that is, he could remember a mirror, a chamber, a Hippogriff and a Cup and the Veil at the ministry but even now he could feel that memory fading away.

The remembered a snippet of what the voice also said he could remember, retain your memories and this seemed to prove that he had gone back in time, but if he was to retain his memories why was he getting headaches, he needed answers, maybe if he found this mirror he would be able to remember a bit more, it seemed like he needed objects in order to remember more.

As he put his hands together and looked at the floor, Harry felt like there was something if only he could remember he could understand why, standing up he walked to the compartment door and slide out, looking down the carriage, he could see to his left a red haired boy looking through compartments and to his right he saw a blond haired boy looking in compartment.

Both seemed familiar but he had more un easy feeling when looking at the red haired boy, deciding he try and slip past the blond hair boy, walking down the carriage he saw the blond hair boy go into another compartment, speeding up a bit he snuck past the blond haired boy and opened the carriage doors and he slipped through and closed the carriage he was formally in, as he closed the door he saw the blond haired boy come out and walk up the carriage.

Sighing, Harry moved on and into the next carriage he didn't know where he was going but there was a strange feeling that he'd find apart of his memory in the storage carriage, as he approached the storage carriage door he couldn't help notice a familiar rat wondering about, a rat with a toe missing. As it scurried away, Harry opened the door, as he slipped in he looked around.

It was full of trunks but then again most of the people on the train were students but at the back of the train's carriage there was this large object that was covered, going up to it, he looked at it and thought:

'could this help me remember something else'

But as he started to lift it the carriage door opened and the red haired boy walked in, what was he doing here? wasn't he looking through compartments like that blond haired boy? As the boy started to look around, Harry kept nice and low, suddenly there was a crash and it seemed the boy was looking for something, he then heard him mutter.

"Mum said his trunk would be in here, but I can't find it the only trunks I saw in the compartments was a Bookworms and a fat persons trunk so where is Potter trunk!"

Keeping low Harry heard his footsteps coming towards slipping behind another set of trunks he kept low and headed for the door, hearing more mutters he slipped out quietly and head back to his compartment but as he was about to go into his he heard a voice:

"Lookie here a mudblood and a fatbottom, have you two seen Potter?"

Looking in the compartment it was the blond haired boy, going inside he stood behind him and folded his arms and waited, Hermione looked like she was on verge of tears and Neville was starting to go red.

"You're useless just like your parents fatbottom, I'll see you at school fat so and you mudblood you havent seen the last of me"

And as he backed away he bumped into Harry and Harry got a surge of memories, it was Draco Malfoy son of a death eater, whose name he could not remember, growling slightly, Harry twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him against the door and growled:

"apologies for being rude to these kind people Malfoy"

"Never!"

Malfoy looked through the corner of his eye, but he couldn't see who it was, how dare this low life touch him a pureblood he would dearly regret it once he got his name, as the doors slid open, Draco was forced into the corridor he landed on the floor dazed and he couldn't see straight, walking out of the compartment Harry Dragged him slightly down the corridor and left him outside another one, it seemed he was suffering from a minor concussion and would remember who was in the compartment when he got "attacked".

Slipping into his compartment he sat down and smiled at his friends and looked at Hermione and said "Sorry about that... he wont bother us now for now"

Hermione and Neville nodded and seeing as Hermione was in her robes already, Hermione stepped out of the compartment, while the boys got changed.

As the scenery outside turned into a beautiful orange sunset, Harry and his friends were starting to settle down as the red hair boy from the storage carriage opened the compartment door.

"There you are Harry, been looking for you"

Harry looked confused, How'd he know his name if he never met him before, acting kindly to the red haired he asked a question that was on all their minds.

"And you are?"

"Oh I'm Ron Weasley and I..." Harry then tuned everything else out at the words Ron Weasley, with another force of memories being poured into his mind, he clutched his head.

"You alright Harry?" asked Neville, who looked slightly concerned.

"Huh Yeah, Just got a headache coming on" replied Harry. He then looked down and frowned, it was Weasley they boy who was jealous of everything. if Harry did not do something now the child would just attach himself to him like a virus attaches to a human or animal.

"Was there something you wanted Ronald? Or are you just here to gawk at me and make yourself look like a clown?" asked Harry. Ronald seemed to get red face but quickly calmed down which was odd, the Ron he knew couldn't manage his anger well.

So why was he being so controlled, he was up to something and he would find out why, something didn't sit right with the boy. As Ron left without another word the sky outside was now dark and in the distance there was a small town filled with flickering lights, the sky above was clear as the day it was made, you could see millions of stars and it seemed like everything was at peace.

Mentioning, his friends to look they all saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish

"Hermione what did you wish for?" asked Harry.

"I wished that we're going to be friends forever" said Hermione with a smile. Neville and Harry Smiled at this and looking at Neville they wondered what he wished for.

"well for us to be good friends" replied Neville. "what about you Harry?"

"Same" smiled Harry. But that was far from the truth, he had in fact wished to understand why he couldn't remember his memories.

As the Train came closer to the town, Harry looked up at the stars and hoped his wish did come true.

0o0o0o0o

A/N: And that my friends is the chapter :) thank you for reading and reviewing :D please follow and favourite, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Choices we make

Chapter four: Plans go southward

A/N: Ok guys another chapter, sorry for delay my word wont start so it was a while till I found a replacement plus I needed time :) thanks for all that have reviewed :D and enjoy the chapter :) _italics means thoughts to and from harry and the hat._

_"sometimes, life may seem unfair but we have to make do with what we have"_

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the lightly lite town, Harry, Neville and Hermione, all disembarked from the train while chatting about various topics, the topics varied from books, hobbies and home life one in which Harry had little to say this was partly because he couldn't remember a thing about his home life.

As they stepped on to the concrete platform, the fresh cool air hit them, Harry breathed deeply, taking in the cool air, as they looked around Harry Noticed a sign which read Hogsmeade, oddly enough there was no surge of memories sitting down on a bench a lot of the older years were getting off the train now and they all walked to some black carriages which seemed to have nothing pulling them.

Yet there was a familiar feeling like he knew something but it was like it part of a dream, something that was part of a story. Perhaps because he may of traveled back in time, the familiar feeling he was having could have been a memory trying to get through but there wasn't enough prompts to make something come forward.

As Harry continued to try and work his dilemma, Draco Malfoy stumbled out of the train looking slightly dazed and he seemed to be holding his head, as he got his bearings he saw Harry and smirked. As he started to walk towards Harry, he was suddenly barged by a red haired person and he fell and landed on the concrete but not before he knocked himself out because he was forcefully pushed by that said red haired boy.

As a huge man called for first years, Harry, Neville and Hermione started to head toward him, as he approached him the giant like man said:

"Alright there Harry?"

Not knowing his name (another problem with time travel) just nodded his head and followed the man to a group of boats, as Harry looked up and saw the castle, he smiled because he felt a familiar feeling come into him, it was the feeling that he was coming home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile in the castle, in an office that was guarded by a statue an elderly man sat behind a desk pondering a few things, he had heard from his sources that Harry Potter was not on the platform, curses the boy was needed so he could be sculptured into the tool he would hopefully become as long as Harry Potter befriended the youngest Weasley male then the plan would go off with a hitch, smirking to himself, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Enter"

A tall black haired man, entered the room and as he entered his robes flowed behind him, wearing a slight smirk on his face, he took a seat and placed a vial on the desk.

"Severus, I take it that is the item?"

"Yes Dumbledore, I do hope it all goes well for you, the potion has to be used within three years, otherwise the consumer will die" spoke the man called Severus.

"That's good, I plan to use it next year when the last Weasley child comes, Molly will be pleased to hear this" spoke Dumbledore. "Seems everything is going to plan, Severus as soon as Harry gets here I will be sure to have him in my grasp as his savior, hopefully Vernon Dursley has weakened young Harry."

"oh yes, I think Potter will be very weak, just like his father" spat Severus and with a spoke he finished with, "I feel this plan will succeed Dumbledore, like all of our plans"

"our plans? I think you mean MY plans"

"Sorry Dumbledore, I did mean to say your plans"

Smirking Dumbledore, leaned back in his chair and spoke: " leave me Severus, I need to finish preparing the plan"

Nodding, Severus, got up and walked away out of the office, with his robes flowing behind him and as he closed the door, Dumbledore heard a cursing, seeing the door open again, he heard:

"Sorry, robe got stuck in the door..."

Chuckling, Dumbledore, picked up the vial and placed it in his draw and made his way to follow Severus, Harry Potter would be within his grasps in twenty minutes and soon his plan would begin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the boats crossed the lake that took them to the castle, Harry had another feeling, as he touched the cold water, it was a feeling of coldness and worry, frowning Harry looked at the castle and looked around at the people in his boat, Neville and Hermione were with him they were lucky that they were a three, as they got the last boat, Ron Weasley tried to join them only to be pushed into the lake by Draco Malfoy, soaked to the bone he got into another boat much to the dismay of the people of that boat.

As the boats pulled into a small dock, the dock had two concrete platforms and 2 ladders either side, climbing out of the boat, the Giant took them to a door, where a women dressed in black, awaited them, in a voice that said there was going to be no messing around she spoke:

"I am professor McGonagall, Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.  
'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We will now enter the Hall please follow me"

As she took them into the great hall, Harry had a warm feeling and smiled, the feeling of home was stronger now but as they lined up at the front of the hall Harry had an uneasy feeling, the elderly man at the table in front of him was smirking at him and a small shiver went down his neck, looking at the table, he felt even more uneasy as he looked at a black haired man and a man with a turban. Thinking about what this meant, he then heard:

"Hermione Granger"

Looking forward he saw her timidly sit on the stool in front of them, A hat went on her head and shouted:

"Griffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and this went on and on Neville got sorted into Gryffindor as well, this continued untill:

"Harry Potter!"

The hall started to whisper about him and he slowly walked forward while trying to look at the elderly man, it was like he could read minds, sitting on the stall, the hat started to whisper to him.

_"Mr Potter, well well well you have been a busy person, oh what's this repressed memories hmm, interesting, seems I can't read them, you are one puzzle Mr Potter, tell me who are you?"_

Harry thought it wouldn't be wise speaking out so he thought:

_"I'm Harry Potter, who else would I be?"_

_"Don't be smart with me, I know you're hiding things, from what I can see, time will reveal these secrets, but I don't want to wait, I will find out Mr Potter, secrets should not be hidden in such a young mind."_

_"No idea what you're talking about" lied Harry_

_"oh really? we shall see Mr Potter, we will see."_

As the Hall waiting for the response the hat screamed:

"Gryffindor!"

A huge cheer range through the hall and Dumbledore, smirked stage one of the plan was in place stage two was about to start, little did he know his plan was heading southward even faster.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter done and dusted ;) sorry it took long :( im a busy busy person :P


End file.
